Bolam
| affiliation = | occupation = Scientist | residence = Digital Ar Island | jva = }} Dr. Bolam is a scientist who lives on Digital Ar Island. He appeared in the Adventure in Digital Ar Island attraction. Appearance Bolam is a skinny man with very pale skin and long black hair. He wears a dark magenta buttoned shirt over a purple undershirt, as well as dark blue pants and a large white lab coat that goes all the way down to his feet. Personality Bolam is stated to be "crazy" and loves cute things. He is obsessive about cute things to the point of hunting Dwarves and creating clones of Tony Tony Chopper. Abilities and Powers Physically, Bolam has impressive endurance, as he was not knocked unconscious by attacks from the Straw Hat Pirates and Sabo. Additionally, he was able to run after the Tontatta Tribe for a long period of time. However, his lacks physical strength and speed, seeing as he was unsuccessful in capturing any dwarves or inflicting damage back onto the Straw Hat Pirates and Sabo. He is also very clumsy; this was shown when he was bombarded by a group of Chopper clones and knocked onto his back, creating a reaction with the gas he released that caused it to explode and send him flying. Scientific Abilities As a scientist, Bolam presumably has some degree of scientific expertise. This is seen in his ability to produce a cloudy gas from underneath his lab coat. The gas shrouds other people's vision and also has explosive properties. It is unknown exactly what mechanism allow him to form and release this gas. Bolam also was able to create a machine that creates lifelike organisms from drawings, somewhat resembling Kanjuro's Devil Fruit abilities. This is done by placing a drawing in the machine, which will then scan it and create a three dimensional copy of it. However, unlike Kanjuro, Bolam does not have any control or influence over his creations. History Adventure in Digital Ar Island A Table where the Tontatta Tribe Lives Intent on capturing members of the Tontatta Tribe, Dr. Bolam chased them around for an extended period of time. Ultimately, he was unsuccessful in capturing them, as they were too fast. Sketch Chopper Dr. Bolam, obsessed with Chopper's cuteness, used his image duplicating machine to make clones of the reindeer. When he tried to capture them using his gas, it had no effect on the clones. The clones charged and bombarded him by flinging themselves at him, knocking him over and triggering a reaction with the gas-releasing mechanism. Bolam was engulfed in an explosion caused by the mechanism, sending him flying away from the Chopper clones. Straw Hat Pirates VS Dr. Bolam Dr. Bolam challenged the Straw Hat Pirates and Sabo. Though the scientist was never knocked unconscious by his enemies attacks, he was repeatedly knocked over by them and eventually defeated. Major Battles *Bolam vs. Tony Tony Chopper clones *Bolam vs. Straw Hat Pirates and Sabo References Site Navigation ca:Bolam fr:Bolam Category:Non-Canon Humans Category:Non-Canon Male Characters Category:Non-Canon Scientists